What just happened?
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Xian Mei and Purna got pregnant only a month apart and with those zombies on the island of Banoi is it safe for the girls to have a baby? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first PurnaXSam B and Xian MeiXLogan pregnancy so enjoy and be nice.**

After Sam and Logan were married to Xian Mei and Purna they were doing things with the girls in the hotel rooms they were busy every day until one day at Xian Mei and Logan's hotel room.

Logan and Xian Mei were on the bed watching a movie it was called Romance love watching a boy and a girl falling in love with one another.

"wow, that guy looks almost like me." Logan said having another sip of water.

"yeah, that girl is so cute."

Then Logan put his water back in the frige to see Xian Mei wearing nothing but a bra and bed's blanket she wanted to do it with Logan.

"Logan, I want to do it." Xian Mei tolled him as Logan was wear nothing but boxers and got on the bed with Xian Mei and started kissing her and saying that she is so sexy then Logan's coustim ripped after he pushed Xian Mei on the bed close to the head board and were still kissing.

Purna and Sam were in another room nexted door sleeping it was night time after all.

Few hours later Xian Mei woke up to get a drink of water she was in cold sweat and needed to cool down then Xian Mei knew what Logan had did to her she had a vision of worms swiming up to her womb she had taken health class at high school so she knew what is happening to her then she saw in her vision that Logan's worm got in her womb and a new life was in her.

Then Xian Mei stopped thinking about it and went back to bed.

2 weeks later

Logan was about to talk to Purna about what is happening to his wife so he came to Purna and Sam's room to talk.

Purna was having her cup of coffie with Sam when they heard a door knocking at their door Sam went to get it.

"morning Logan."

"Sam, can I talk to Purna for a minute?" Logan asked as Purna went up to talk to Logan.

"sure, I'm free." she said then Purna went out at the hall way for a minute "ok, what's wrong?"

"well, Xian Mei has been throwing up in the past few weeks and; I'm not sure what is wrong." Logan said to Purna.

"ohh, maybe she should see a doctor; if this keeps up."

"yeah, I should."

Few hours later

Xian Mei was having a sip of pop then all of a sudden Xian Mei felt dizzy Purna asked her what was wrong.

"I don't feel great."

"we'll get you to the doctors." Purna said.

"no, I'm fine right now." Xian Mei said as she tried to walk then she passed out on the floor.

Few hours later

Xian Mei woke up seeing Purna by her side she was at the hospital.

"Purna? how did you...ohhh, my head. What just happened here?" Xian Mei groaned as she sat up.

"you passed out for a couple of hours, and the walkers were coming after us; so we need to get out of here. Did you get any sleep at all?" Purna asked.

"I've been throwing up, and I don't know what is wrong with me?"

"did you take the test?"

"yes; and it said possitve," Xian Mei tolled Purna "where's Logan? where is your husband?"

"they're in the other room, with our doctor; they were saying that you might be pregnant." Purna said.

"pregnant? how is this possible?"

"I've seen this all happened, in tv shows and movies; I think you and Logan were doing it 2 weeks ago."

"I don't remember, it's been a while." Xian Mei said.

"I forgot to tell you this a month ago; I'm pregnant." Purna said.

"wow that's amazing Purna, how far are you?"

"a month."

"oh, so we may be baby buddies." Xian Mei said to her best friend.

"yeah, maybe; we have to wait until we heard some news from the doctor."

Then Logan and Sam showed up with results from the doctor.

"ok Xian Mei, good thing you're ok; so I have now the results and the great news is, you're pregnant." the doctor tolled Xian Mei.

"what?" asked Xian Mei as she grew very very happy.

"congrats Xian Mei, we're baby buddies." Purna said.

"yeah, that's a yah whoo." Xian Mei said.

"I was hoping for that to happen, not anything bad." Logan said as he hugged his wife.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Purna was 2 months pregnant and Xian Mei was a month pregnant and Sam and Logan knew they were going to be parents very very soon.

Purna and Xian Mei were walking with the boys alone until the boys went to somewhere else and the girls got to the beach witch they cooled down.

"ahh, this is cooling us down." Xian Mei sighted it was cooling the girls down "yeah, I'm getting a tan."

"same here." Purna said to her bestfriend.

Few hours later

Purna and Xian Mei were sleeping in their room while the boys were fighting the zombies.

Xian was on the phone with her mother from China and Xian had to yell at the people who are talking over her to lower you vocies and Xian Mei started to strain her voice.

"Xian, where is my axe? I need it to chop down some trees; because Sam is going to have some stuff of the Lifegaurd Tower."

"your axe is on the work table, I sharpened it few minutes ago." Xian said Purna heard that her bestfriend's voice sounded like a frog.

At dinner time

Sam, Xian Mei, Logan and Purna were at a dinner place eating while Logan was telling the girls about the zombie fight they went.

"and then, Sam asked me for an axe and I said 'ok here it is.' and no one got hurt."

Then everyone was talking over then Xian was getting very angry so she had to yell.

"BOYS! CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Xian Mei yelled then she coughed.

"Xian, your voice is sounding like you are sick." Purna said and Xian did more coughing.

"I'm not feeling myself today, that's what is getting me angry; not just the mood swings."

Few days later

Xian was in her hotel room resting so she can get better while Purna, Sam and Logan were at a bar talking.

"oh my god."

"what is it Purna? is something wrong?" asked Logan.

"it's me and Xian's turn to go kill zombies; but she is sick, I'll have to post phone that til when she is feeling better." Purna sighted.

"sweet heart, why not me and Logan do this job you and Xian are pregnant; and thi is not good because you can hurt yourself and or the baby." Sam said.

"thanks Sam and Logan, I knew I can count on you guys." Purna said as she gave Sam a hug.

Few days later

Purna was busy getting ready for breakfast when Xian Mei came down stairs she was feeling better.

"Xian, your feeling better." Purna said as she hugged her best friend "I was very worried about you."

"yeah, I was worried about you. If you were sick I don't know what to do?"

"yeah, I was; and I wonder about us fighting those things. Are we still doing that?" Xian Mei asked.

"no, the boys are taking over until our babies are born and setteled with us." Purna said.

"thanks for the boys, we loved when they do that."

end of chapter 2


End file.
